


A Small Dialogue

by Conical_Delta



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Aka him, Gen, Hyde just wants Jekyll to be real with himself, I didn't think this through, Jekyll just wants Hyde to stop annoying him and think things through, Some weird philosophical thing I was thinking about all day, for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conical_Delta/pseuds/Conical_Delta
Summary: A small chat on life (and philosophy?) between a "good" doctor and the and a "bad" man.Or rather: Hyde questions Jekyll to death
Relationships: Edward Hyde & Henry Jekyll
Kudos: 14





	A Small Dialogue

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm no good at writing good dialogue so here's some for practice I suppose.

“Don’t you go mad staring at the same boring and unchanging walls day after day… old friend?”

“It depends on the day and feeling… old friend.”

“Why do you insist on being so _isolated_ and _depressed_ all the time?”

“Why do you insist on being so _loose_ and _vulgar_ all the time?”

“You’re just like these boring plain walls, boring and unchanging day after day; one day you will die as you’ve have lived, wasting away in place day after day.”

“And you’re just like the fair day, always moving non-stop; like a feeling, you whirl capriciously at a constant pace. One day you will die as you have lived, a victim of your own whims and caprices.”

“I may yet be a victim to myself, but you... you’re far more a victim to yourself than I.”

“While I’m the felon and victim; in this case, you’re an eyewitness. Tell me who is the judge in this case?”

“Wrong, I am also the felon and victim, **_I am you_**.”

“You never answer my questions.”

“Perhaps I do answer and you just don’t notice.”

“You constantly speak in riddles.”

“I’ve learned from the best.”

“Me? I’m never one to speak in such… _silly_ riddles.”

“Are you absolutely sure on that one old man?”

“No…”

“Exactly, you express yourself under a mask and speak in metaphors to hide yourself and your secrets -- a thin line that you walk between lie and truth.”

“Then the people who solve my puzzles are the closest and most important people to me.”

“The nosy stuffy lawyer and the self-asserting colleague of a doctor are the ones you speak of correct?”

“Indeed they are...”

“Especially the lawyer~”

“Ew, wha- no, you’re mistaken on that…”

“Old friend, you’re just too scared to open your eyes to realize the truth.”

“A **true** gentleman stares down fear in the eyes and wins.”

“Yet we see that ‘gentlemen’ graciously welcome fear into their lives and living day after day, even that precious lawyer of ours.”

“... then they aren’t ‘ _true_ ’ gentlemen.”

“And you somehow are one?”

“Depends on who asks.”

“You claim that the soul is two divided between good and bad, if that is so, aren’t the concepts of good and bad dependent on who is asked to judge them?”

“It does depend on an outside witness’ beliefs of good and bad, how-”

“Save it, we both know that all of this nonsense belief on good and evil is all in our head.”

“You started on the argument of good and evil.”

“I didn’t- I just stated that-”

“You need to follow through, you never follow your thoughts to the end.”

“You need to learn to not be flawless, you chase yourself in endless circles in your mind.”

“If I’m pursuer, are you the one I’m chasing?”

“Perhaps so, but you will never catch me, because you will always end up in the same place wasting away and staring at the same walls.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> Have a wonderful day/night to anyone who actually read that!


End file.
